Every Single Bit
by Mettlei
Summary: The moments they spent together were like an escape from the world around them. Yaoi. OOC.


_Warnings: Yaoi. OOC!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: HidaIta._

_An: uhh, this is really just a pwp...this used to be a part of a rather long story with a plot, but Pein was being very naughty in it so I didn't want to publish it and took this little part out...I warn you though it gets obnoxiously sweet... I'm serious... other than that, enjoy some Hidan/Itachi lovin'._

_..._

Itachi laying on his bed was going insane and slowly was getting depressed. The reasons for his near depression were various. The main one was his steadily growing blindness, even though he could still see clearly reading was a bit strained and he knew it would get only worse ... he tried not to think about it too much... he tried to enjoy life while he was still alive. And by enjoying his life he pretty much meant Hidan and Deidara... and so the other reason for his depression was the fact that Deidara was off to a mission with Sasori for fuck knows how long already and Hidan was supposed to come back from a mission today and was supposed to be in his room like an hour ago but the immortal bastard simply wasn't... which pissed Itachi off...

Lately everything pissed him off... and his only escape was his two sex objects... it wasn't like there were great emotions involved, god forbid no, but why should he keep himself away from something that felt so good. And the fact that none of them ever talked about shit like feelings were the perfect way for Itachi, he after all was just distracting himself from his fate and stuff... and besides... he, knowing the way he will end his life, let's just say it was easier when he knew no one would grieve him.

He flinched slightly when the door opened exposing what looked like a really pissed Hidan. The Jashinist looked like he had just jumped out of the shower and forgot to dry himself, the hair still dripping wet the masculine chest with droplets of water a white towel around the manly hips.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked throwing the book aside when Hidan came and sat down on his bed. He was mildly taken aback but didn't protest in any way when the platinum haired sex god (for him) crawled in his bed and laid the head on his shoulder, the water soaked his black fishnet shirt but he raised his arm and put it around Hidan's shoulder anyway...

When Hidan didn't answer he brushed his fingers softly through the platinum hair and then lift his head enough to press a soft kiss on Hidan's forehead, he smiled... the problem with Hidan was that everyone was so convinced that Hidan loved pain which was true, but that didn't necessarily mean that the man disliked gentleness... which Itachi knew for all hundred percent that the man didn't dislike... time to time Hidan not only liked to go gentle but Hidan absolutely loved it... time to time Hidan longed for Itachi to be gentle and Itachi didn't mind one bit... however those times were rare, their sex was usually loud, rough perverse and passionate.

Hidan did love pain but there were so much interesting ways to give pain while fucking... he and Hidan usually had great time when Itachi got out his little black leather whip... whenever he did Hidan just had to see the black toy and the man started to shiver in anticipation... and when Itachi had tied Hidan on the bed on the back or stomach he whipped the gorgeous body... the chest usually or the back till the flesh got all red and maybe bloody too a bit and till Hidan was nearly unconscious from ecstasy... then he would let Hidan take over... or if he was in a mood he would simply ride the man, which he knew makes Hidan lose his mind... they made it nice even if they used toys and talked dirty... even when they were roughly screwing in the hallway they still managed to keep it nice and enjoyable for both sides...

Itachi smiled, he hoped Hidan wouldn't do something stupid like seriously fall for him... he didn't want to see the man in pain when he would have to say goodbye one day.

"Anything I can do to improve your mood mister _grumpy_?"He asked with a smile and then giggled when Hidan's chin pressed in his side doing circle motions... he couldn't get enough air as he giggled and squirmed. It drove him crazy when Hidan did this... he felt like a child but that was one thing he couldn't stop, it tickled so damn much!

"Hidan stop..." he gasped out through his choking giggles and tried to push Hidan off with his hand on the broad shoulders, It didn't work of course... if Itachi's unlucky enough Hidan wouldn't stop till he would cry and start to squeal like a girl... how Hidan had find out this weak spot of his he didn't remember but Hidan sure enjoyed it... he did too, if he was honest... there after all weren't many things or people that could make him loose his cold demeanour and laugh... or giggle... or moan... whimper... actually it was just this man beside him. With Hidan he could damn well do everything he wanted... and he loved that feeling.

"I'm not grumpy!" Hidan said grumpily and carried on his evil chin tickling, Itachi gasping for air and writhing like a snake on the bed felt tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Hidan stop... I c-can't breathe..."

Hidan stopped.

Hidan's head laid back on his shoulder and Itachi adjusted taking the previous position as he took deep breaths still smiling dumbly.

"I just do it because your giggling sounds ...nice..."

Itachi brushed the platinum hair again ignoring the hotness on his cheeks.

"How was your mission Hidan?"

"Fucking nasty..."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"I never do when there's Leaf forces involved... I can see it bothers you..."

"Did you come here to spread your grumpiness around? because you're getting there!"

"No... shut up and kiss me... no biting... no pain!"

Itachi's heart started to race as soon as Hidan had said those words... no pain no biting meant Hidan wants it gently. Itachi felt like already moaning as he threw his arms around Hidan's neck when the man pushed up and crawled on top of him straddling his hips. Their lips met and Itachi simply closed his eyes melting into each touch each caress of the tongue... each brush of the lips.

When they parted Itachi already was all lightheaded, he looked in the violet eyes breathing through his parted lips.

"Hidan... you drive me crazy when you're like this..." he whispered pulling the man down to join their lips again, but Hidan pulled back slightly breathing on his lips.

"Only when I'm like this, Itachi baby?"

Itachi seeing the small smile on Hidan's lips smiled as well... Hidan damn well knew he drove Itachi crazy no matter rough or sweet but the truth was that whenever Hidan was going gently Itachi was positively _melting_.

"Mh Hidan...please shut up and get your lips on me..."

"Mm okay..." Hidan smiled and then blessed him with another gentle mind-blowing kiss leaving him gasping for air and already hard, Hidan pulled off his shirt and dived straight in his neck kissing and sucking, he moaned softly when Hidan's strong arm went under him and lifted him up slightly, Hidan was so strong and treated him so good... he felt safe and that kind of feeling wasn't something Itachi had experienced with anyone in his whole life.

Hidan removed his hair tie letting his long black hair run freely down his shoulders and back, when Hidan laid him back on the bed the sex god never taking the hot lips away from his neck tugged down his sweat pants to his knees where he kicked them off all the way, when he was naked on the bed his hand grabbed on Hidan's towel wanting to feel the perfect body naked but Hidan pressed their hips together not letting him, he whined.

"H-Hidan I thought we're going gentle... and with no teasing... please?"

"Shh, relax..." was all Hidan said and Itachi complied, his breathing hitched when Hidan closed the hot mouth over his nipple nibbling on it with the wet tongue, Itachi arched slightly up to Hidan's mouth his fingers curled in Hidan's hair and he moaned softly when the man sucked the hard little bud and played the teeth on it gently.

When Hidan had played with the other nub making it just as hard as the first one the Jashin follower moved lower the hot lips never leaving his body, yes, Hidan was giving him exactly what he had asked- 'your lips on me'...he didn't know was Hidan this way with everyone but when it came to him Hidan was pretty much doing everything to make him feel good. Hidan, come to think of it, fed of his pleasure...

"Mm Hidan..." he whispered softly when the hot tongue slid lower and into his belly button circling it... pleasant shivers run through his body and he looked down at his sex god. Hidan's eyes closed as the man moved steadily lower... stray bangs of platinum hair still damp hanging over the handsome face ticking Itachi's belly...

"Hidan..." Itachi started and blushed when Hidan looked up to him as if asking why the hell he interrupted. "Let me spoil you a bit..." he finished feeling his mouth salivating...

"No, I'll be doing the spoiling now!" Hidan said smirking slightly before the man started to nip and suck at his hip bones.

"Mh Hidan... I'm serious, I'm gonna kick you off the bed if you don't let me!"

"Itachi, if you kick me off the bed it only means we gonna do some fucking on the floor!"

Itachi chuckled and relaxed closing his eyes feeling Hidan's tongue trace his inner thigh."Nuh, the last time we did I got stone burns!" he said and snickered. It really wasn't all that great on the stone floor when Hidan got carried away his back had been bruised badly back then, Hidan himself had ended up with bruised knees and elbows, but later in the shower they decided that it was worth it anyway.

A moan louder than the previous ones escaped him when the hot tongue licked at the tip of his arousal and then swirled around it making his erection twitch. Hidan however didn't tease and took his shaft in the hot mouth applying suction so wonderful that he was left arching and panting curling his toes on the sheets and curling his fingers in the soft platinum hair.

"H-Hidan... mh so good... h-harder..." he moaned out and an ecstatic smile appeared on his lips when Hidan instantly started to suck him harder and took him deeper. His hips bucked up and dear god how he loved the fact that Hidan absolutely didn't mind to take all of his length in the hot mouth, letting him buck all he wanted and he totally took advantage of it bucking his hips up constantly. His lover's hands pushed under him cupping his ass cheeks squeezing, that's when Hidan moaned on him increasing his pleasure.

He felt himself close but Hidan bobbed faster on him and when he emitted a loud mewl Hidan pulled back and sucked just on the head swirling the tongue around it and Hidan's hands squeezed harder with one finger sneaking to his opening rubbing on it and putting pressure on it... Itachi's breathing became heavy as he squirmed on the bed, his fingers in Hidan's hair tried to pull the man away.

"Hidan... uah, c-close... stop..."

Hidan of course by now surely knew that he's close, he realised that the sex god sucking him right now knew his body better than he himself did... that's why he knew Hidan is waiting for him to come, a tongue dipped in the slit of his cock.

That's when it was all over for Itachi, he mewled loudly arching his back towards the ceiling, with his mouth parted as he spurted his seed into Hidan's willing mouth, through his moaning he heard his lover gulp it down hungrily...

"Mhhh Hidan..." he rode out his orgasm with his eyes closed his ridiculously long black eyelashes fluttering on his red cheeks. He felt Hidan move up to face level with him and when the wet lips brushed on his he opened his mouth grabbing Hidan on the back of the neck and pulling the man into a deep kiss, tasting himself in the hot mouth and loving it.

Pulling back he was sure he heard something like a purr coming from his own throat, Hidan chuckled sweetly and licked on his lower lip as if assuring that each sound was welcomed.

"Can I spoil you _now_?" he purred out smiling mischievously, Hidan better let him because he really wanted to and if Itachi wanted something he got it and in this case it meant he would whine till Hidan would let him.

"Mh Itachi..." Hidan started with some sort of naughty smile and grabbed Itachi's pale chin with the thumb and index finger, their lips brushing together. "I said relax I'll be doing the spoiling!"

That's when Itachi used his pout/whine combo... usually worked pretty well on Hidan...

But not this time, when Hidan leaned sideways reaching under the bed where they kept the lube Itachi decided to add cute puppy eyes to his already rather masterful act... he did it right too and even as much as batted his long eyelashes sexily trying to look kind of hurt.

"Hidan, don't be mean, otherwise I'll think that you don't like me going down on you!" he said when Hidan had gotten the tube from under the bed and now looked in his flushed face. Hidan started to chuckle hearing his words, Itachi kept the pouting expression on when the sex god stroked his lower lip with a thumb gently.

"Wow, Itachi... that looks... simply cute..." Hidan said and then smiled, the violet eyes fixed on Itachi's lips...

"I am one lucky bastard." Hidan murmured quietly, the thumb now playing on Itachi's red cheek bone, Itachi however stopped his pouting, he was too busy watching Hidan's face, the Jashinist seemed suddenly so serious, too serious even...

"I don't think you realize how perfect you are Itachi... every inch of you..." Hidan's thumb stroked Itachi's nose almost making him sneeze, he held it back. "...Perfect..." Hidan's lips mouthed out and then Hidan smiled focusing the violet eyes on Itachi's dark ones. "You know what the greatest turn-on is when it comes to you Itachi? I mean besides your perfect body..."

Itachi shook his head groaning when Hidan's hips rocked into his, he arched slightly but kept his eyes on the violet ones.

"The fact that you're so willing for me... I mean...the fact that you really want it... every bit... everything... I'm right?"

Hell yes Hidan was right... and he knew what Hidan meant perfectly... it was like... Itachi simply loved sex with Hidan... every single bit...

It was a thrill to realize that Hidan knew it... it was a thrill to know that Hidan knew exactly how damn willing he was for the man...

He smiled and lifted his head up from the pillow to nip on Hidan's lower lip with his tongue.

"You're right Hidan... I want everything you can give me and everything I can take and the best part is that... it's never enough anyway!"

Hidan chuckled and rocked the hips into his again causing a low moan to form in his throat.

Hidan kneeled up, unscrewing the tube of lube and smirking at him when Itachi fidgeted on the bed, so it seemed that Hidan simply won't let him touch the hard shaft that he could now see fully, it was standing proudly at attention, leaking with pre-come, simply begging Itachi to take it in his mouth.

"Get up, Itachi!" Hidan murmured covering the fingers in the shiny substance, Itachi kneeled up on the bed facing Hidan, he tried his luck by leaning closer and planting hot kisses on the pale flawless neck, moving lower loving the way Hidan shivered feeling his hot lips enclose on the nipple. He sucked on it shivering himself when Hidan groaned lowly When he had treated the other nub the same way Hidan leaned down licking his ear.

"Now get that hot mouth of yours somewhere lower!" Hidan whispered huskily and Itachi moaned anticipating watching Hidan lay down. Like a hungry kid with a sweet tooth he was about to get the big lollipop in his mouth.

"No 'Tachi, not quite like that!" Hidan interrupted and Itachi hearing his lovers voice naughty shivered, he couldn't ask 'how then' because the Jashinist grabbed on his leg lifting it making him straddle Hidan just not facing him, he yelped when the strong hands laid on his hips pulled him till his face was right above the hard man-flesh and his own hard flesh was already in Hidan's mouth, he gasped and shivered and growled supporting himself on all fours he leaned his head down finally getting what he wanted. He started to lick and suck at the hard organ, first licking off the shiny pearls of pre-come and then swirled his tongue around the tip while Hidan was doing the same thing with him.

He took Hidan deep in his mouth sucking and starting to bob his head pretty much copying what Hidan did to him. He swallowed nervously when he felt slickened fingers on his opening massaging it in circles, loosening the muscles briefly before the first finger pushed in him, that's when he groaned and his ass pushed back on its own accord. The other strong hand was on his ass cheek squeezing gently and stroking as if to feel the shape and smoothness.

Soon Hidan added the second finger, it really wasn't hurting him or anything it was simply arousing him further and when the digits were pushing into him deeply and Hidan was adding the third and sucking him hard he mewled on the hard arousal in his mouth, he was about to come again. He let Hidan slip out of his mouth hearing a displeased groan from the sex god.

"H-Hidan... I can't..." he breathed out groaning himself when Hidan's mouth left his shaft he felt the hot tongue lap at the tip making Itachi shiver and the erection twitch.

"Relax ..." Hidan murmured the digits left his now stretched pucker, he groaned again and yelped when the sex god using the strong hands on his ass cheeks pulled him lower and the hot mouth took one of his sacks in licking and sucking ever so gently, Itachi felt so lightheaded, his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Hidan, Please..." he knew his begging wasn't what Hidan wanted right now or expected like the other times when Itachi had to endure a mind-blowing teasing but this time he was so damn needy that no special torture was required. Besides... he really didn't mind to beg for this man.

Hidan's head lay back on the pillow and Itachi's backside received gentle spanks with both hands. "Ride me."

God, how he loved those three words whenever he heard them... he simply adored to ride the man... he pushed himself up and smirked inwardly, he might as well treat Hidan with a nice view... not turning around to face Hidan he moved himself lower till his ass was above the engorged hard flesh, he heard Hidan emit an animalistic growl when he grabbed on the shaft and aligned it with his opening.

"Mm Itachi..." Hidan breathed out, hands landed on his ass cheeks parting them. Oh, Itachi knew what the violet eyes were watching right now as he sat down slowly impaling himself on the hardness.

He moaned lowly and maybe a bit louder than he intended but it felt just so good, to feel the man inside of him fully, stretching him, throbbing inside of him. he wriggled earning a mewl from behind himself, Hidan's hands on his ass cheeks squeezed and Itachi wanting to please Hidan and himself lifted himself up feeling the shaft slide out till only the big tip was inside of him, he sat back down and wriggled straight away because bless Hidan's size it was inside of him completely and whenever it was it was rubbing on his sweet spot deliciously regardless of their position.

Itachi knew this from the very beginning of this adventure with Hidan... Hidan and he simply matched... perfectly... Beautifully.

His hands laid on Hidan's broad firm chest as he adjusted putting his feet on the bed starting to lift himself up and down in a nice pace moaning and wriggling his ass on hard pole whenever he felt like it.

Hidan laying under him groaned and helped him with the strong hands on his hips but the man didn't decide their pace or anything, Itachi was sure his lovely demon god follower was too busy with watching the show. Just because they went gently and sweetly didn't change the fact that Hidan was a perverse perfection.

His moves roughened up until he had to moan loudly and mewl because Hidan had started to snap the hips up harshly going deeper in him, their sweaty skin slapping together noisily and Hidan's erection ramming right on the perfect spot with each hard shove... this was worth fucking living for.

Breathless, shaking, moaning he whimpered like a kicked puppy, Hidan catching up instantly pulled him down to lay on the firm chest with his back, his head fell back on Hidan's shoulder and hot lips pressed against his ear, Hidan's breathing just as harsh as his own, the man grabbed on his legs spreading them and nearly pressing them against his own sides. Hidan started to move his hips up and down fast sliding in and out of him repeatedly and rhythmically.

Itachi had to simply lay there absolutely dazed... his mouth parted, sounds coming out without him even noticing it, his brain concentrating on the hot lips on his ear and the lively sensations lower... Hidan made it just so much better by closing his legs never faltering in the pace...

Itachi's little toes curled and he mewled loudly, this was purely overload. He turned his head and kissed the man as best as he could in this mindless state he knew though that Hidan didn't mind simply because the sex god was in the same state growling in the kiss lapping at his lips and then forgetting to respond to it in the middle of it and then remembering and sloppily licking on his tongue... simply perfect.

He purposely tensed his lower muscles on Hidan just to hear the man mewl for him and maybe just to fasten this up to get his sweet release, Hidan of course knew his reasons but it didn't change that it always worked anyway. Hidan pushed on his back sitting him back up. Their pace stopped as Hidan bending his legs pushed him forward and kneeled up on the bed.

Itachi now on all fours with his sex obsession behind him cried out in pleasure when the strong hands grabbed his hips in a steel grip and Hidan slammed in hard starting a whole new pace, the final erratic one rocking hips into him every so often just to intensify their pleasure.

Hidan leaned over him kissing his shoulders, or more like randomly biting and sucking on them he closed his eyes and they rolled in the back of his head with the drool dripping out of his parted mouth wetting the sheets. Hidan's fingers wrapped round his, long since weeping, erection giving it hard satisfying strokes.

"Hidan...uahh...fuck... c-coming..." Itachi moaned out feeling all of his body jerking and convulsing with his release, it was simply the highest feeling, the highest of peaks as he let it all out on the sheets below. The man behind him growled hips snapping forward harshly jerking his body with the moves. His name was growled into his ear and Itachi could only moan softly feeling the hot juices fill him up ...it always felt like _completion_...

It took them both quite a while for their bodies to stop convulsing and shivering against each other, when they did stop they collapsed in a heap of satisfied flesh breathing heavily with their hearts racing.

Hidan like always thinking about his well being and breathing ability rolled off of him just to turn him and wrap the muscled arms around him keeping him close.

Itachi smiled to himself with his eyes still closed. He knew they both needed this... but when their sex was like this... how could he convince himself that there were no feelings?

There was no way... if there was, he wasn't aware of such a way...

...

_An: I welcome reviews guys, tell me what you think._

_HidaIta needs more loooove!_

_Mettlei..._


End file.
